Unforgivable Reality
by Anna The Ice Queen Itako
Summary: Two souls. They started a dream, but ended it so fast. Anna never got the love from her family that any youngling needs. Will she ever be rescued from her nightmare? This is NOT a poem! YohxAnna
1. A Wounded Angel

Disclaimer: I actually have to say this? I do NOT own Shaman King 

**__**

Once Upon a Dream

Blood trickled down as she braced herself for another blow. It had been like this ever since they found out what she was. Every single day ended up being more and more terrorizing for her. She relied on her tears, since the droplets of pain soothed her agony. 

Those two who brought her into this world could not accept what she was for they called her "demon Child." Her deep scars and wounds symbolized the suffering and hurt she had to endure all her life. Her young soul could not understand why they despised her so much. Her once-silky golden blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt from the basement's filth. Her petite frame was covered with bruises and scratches from the torture she had been through. Sadness reflected in her dark onyx eyes as tears continued to pour down her rosy cheeks. From her innocence she could be recognized as being no more than three years old. 

The only way to satisfy their hunger was to beat her, letting the blood of the youngling catch their eyes. They never cease to hope that from harming her so brutally she might give up and willingly let her spirit free to fly into the other world. 

But her spirit has not given up hope; the hope that one day she would escape from this horrifying nightmare. Reality does not always comprehend to one's wishes. It is unpredictable as Mother Nature is to humanity, as time is to future, as love is to evil. Two opposites yet they work as one to foresee the balance of life. 

Yet power does not always rule in this world, for they've said that peace can only be settled by understanding one another. Evil begins in the smallest of places; but it must end. 

Two souls. They started a dream, but ended it so fast…But did they start too early? For they have made crimes in which even hell cannot accept the monstrosity. 

An angel she was, but her parents have gone to the other side, corrupting the small flower. Once upon a time, they were innocent. But time changes everything. 

For even the pure cannot survive the severe lashes of reality. It's fire's ignited to fulfill its mission as it spreads over this world. 

Those unforgivable flames burned their wings and transformed into sinful creatures thus destroying their only creation: Their daughter. 

Her gentle sobs slowly stopped when she fainted from weakness and hunger. Darkness swallowed her as she lost all her energy… 

Author's Note:…So….why did I write this again? Okay, I'll be frank. This was actually an English assignment but I expanded it to a fan fiction. . My teacher gave me an A for this but I think it's a bit too…dramatic? Anyway it's my first fanfiction so tell me what you think unless this really sucks. 


	2. The Life She Has

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King does not belong to me. End of story. 

Oh by the way, thank you for the reviews I got! You guys are just too good to me…TT.TT 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Go to your room!" 

"But…there are ghost's there…" 

"How many times do I have to tell you? There are no such things as ghosts now go!" 

"But…I see them, they talk to me…" 

"I thought I told you to go!" 

"But…Ka-saan-" 

"DON'T-" she screamed, and her face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though she was in as much pain as the little blonde in front of her. 

"-CALL ME THAT!" 

Tears streamed down her face as the unmerciful slap was delivered. She did not dare make a move to wipe them, but winced when she felt blood trickling down her cheek and mingle with her tears. 

"Ka-saan, did you call me, dear?" she shouted. 

"I'll hit you again, and again, and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut." 

There was a loud SLAP and Anna staggered backwards, hitting the wall hard, and this time she let out a small gasp. She could hear the woman yelling as she closed in and looked down at her where she lay, powerless and defenseless as her own mother towered over the frightened girl. Her dark face illuminated by the candle on the table, was suffused with hatred just as it had been before she had slapped her. 

"You dare call me that, darling? It was "we" who kept you alive for all these years, we, you ungrateful little brat. And you'd turn that against us by disobeying my orders, like the filth that you are, would you?" 

And she slashed at the child: Anna felt a white-hot, whip-like fist hit her across the face and was slammed backwards into the floor. By now, she felt like something was pulling her to the floor and for a moment all the breath seemed to have gone from her petite body. 

"How dare you call me that! I have no daughter, I never had a daughter. All I see is a demon…a monster." 

Hearing those words ripped her heart in two but words where never spoken from her. The poor child was frozen to the spot, her fear controlling every move of her delicate body. Her tiny figure shook which caused the tears to drop on the floor ever so slightly. 

The woman turned to glare at her daughter with rage; her teeth were bared emitting a low snarl, her hands were balled into a fist, and her eyes showed deep hatred beyond comprehension. 

Something crimson slid down her fist, something that looked horribly like… blood. 

"I thought I told you to go to your room! GO!" 

Little Anna didn't dare wait for another order and nearly tripped over her feet as she ran towards her room from her mother. 

Being the young toddler that she is, she did not understand why they did this. It's always been the same…Every single day she ended up with fainting from lack of either nourishment or energy. 

Her life was nothing but anguish and suffering, but what really hurt her was the fact that her parents could not or would not love her for who she was. They would never accept her, for she wasn't any ordinary little girl. No, she was an Itako. 

And a very powerful one at that, but she had not yet discovered the secrets which could change her life forever… 

The three of them were currently living in the south of Aomori in a village. However, the location did not help, for the house they lived in was haunted by spirits' who could forget, but not forgive. Most of them were victims of murder or a suicide and frightened the youngling. 

The anguish of not having understanding parents shredded her soul; ordinary humans could not see the deceased spirit's. They didn't care, they couldn't. After all, who would care about a small useless little weakling like her? 

They had no purpose, none at all; except to remember. Remember the cruelty of their past that had led them to darkness and death. Everything in life has its reasons; we just cannot see why it happens to us. Why does it? What is the point of this pain? 

Anna was afraid of them, and even though they couldn't hurt her physically, their mere presence gave her a chilly atmosphere in her room. Those nightmares that haunted her were partly from them, evil spirits truly frightened her. 

It was a disgrace. They hated their own flesh and blood, their daughter. Hatred leads you to the path of rage and savagery; but there is a cure for every wound. A single drop of magic, a miracle betides. 

Small pants escaped from her lips as she half-limped half ran down the hallway towards her room. The bleeding scars on her bony legs made it very difficult for her to walk, let alone run but she ignored the excruciating agony. 

She could barely reach the handle because of her shortness but her small hands grasped the doorknob and threw open the door. She closed the door with huge effort and stood there pondering. 

A small moan made her head snap up. Her heart missed a beat. 

It was one of the ghost's that was murdered. Her name was Siena but her name meant nothing to her. Her life ended that day. It is ironic because that day happened to be their anniversary. Just the two of them. 

She had prepared everything and had worked to the fullest to please her husband. All she had needed was one more thing. Her husband. And he did come. 

All she could remember was his leering face and then…coldness. He had shot her. 

Now she does not rest and does everything to cause misery to others. Her life was perfect, but in this world, there is no such thing as perfect. 

Siena looked like an every-day 30-year-old women. She had short red hair and wore a white formal dress for the occasion that was supposed to end up in tears of joy; but in the eyes of the impure crimson could be seen. 

Her once fair complexion was covered in blood from the bullet shot from her husband that betrayed her. Now she is a black rose; withered and hurt. 

"He did this..." 

Anna was deathly white from fright by now; but she made no motion to move away from the bony hand that was slowly reaching towards her. She was beyond horrified. 

"He was the one…it was him…" 

Her semi-transparent hand made contact and Anna yelped. It was beyond anything she had ever felt. Her tiny arm felt like thousands of icicles were stabbing her without mercy. 

"S-stop! Please d-don't! What d-do you w-want?" 

She jumped back from the redhead holding her arm. The older woman did not respond, but continued to glide towards the shaking child. 

"I loved him beyond anything…yet he destroyed me…" Her eyes were of focus and that made her look even more mad. 

"D-don't come n-near me. Please s-stay away…n-no…" 

Anna kept backing away from the ghost but that made no difference; in fact, it made her even more determined to come contact with the child's skin. 

"Never…I'd never hurt him…never…" 

She couldn't take this. The young Itako threw open her door and fled towards the attic; there wasn't a living creature that occupied it; not dead or alive. 

Once she was safely inside the cramped place, she collapsed onto the dusty floor and sobbed. 

_"Why? Why can't they see them? Ka-saan and Tou-saan won't listen to me, they hate me…they all hate me…why?"_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Author's Note:**_ Ok I confess, I'm not a vegetarian….Wait. Wrong confession. blushes Okay, where was I? Oh, right, um... Fine, I admit that I completely screwed up this chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes ((( If there are any))) Plus, I ruined it with my lousy writing skills! TT.TT This really sucks… 


	3. Her Broken Wings

_**Disclaimer**_: Yeah, yeah, you know the works; I do NOT own Shaman King. 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. (( I know I did this in the last chapter and I'm gonna be doing it whether you like it or not LOL!)) 

annayoh fan: Yoh's going to turn up in the later chapters, promise! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Nearly 7 hours passed since Anna had woken up to find herself hugging the only warmth in the cold attic: a very ragged blanket, which barely covered her. 

The sun rose on the same untidy front gardens, but barely had that affect on the house; it crept into the attic, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Anna's parents had locked her in the basement. Only the scars on her pale skin showed how much time had passed. 

Years ago, there had been signs of kindness and compassion, with lots of pictures in the living room. Some of what looked like two couples holding hands with a tiny baby girl in a baby carriage-but Anna Kyouyama was no longer a baby, and yet the room held no sign at all that a toddler lived in the house, too. The flames of the fire had destroyed those pictures after they learned what she was. 

They hated her more than anything; pure hatred. Yet Anna was still there, lying on the cold floor of the attic, but not for long. Manami Kyouyama was awake and it was her screaming which made the first noise of the day. 

"Get out of there!" 

Anna bolted with a start. Her mother banged on the door again. 

"Get up! NOW! Anna heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound pf the frying pan being put on the cooker. She rolled on to her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a rather peculiar one. There had been a boy about her age wearing orange headphones. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before. 

Her mother was back outside the door again. 

"Are you up yet?" She demanded. 

"Yes," said Anna, 

" Well, get moving, I want you to cook breakfast. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything edible, understood?" 

Anna yawned. 

"What did you say?" Manami snapped through the door. 

"N-nothing…" 

Her parent's were going out of the country for 2 days-how could she have forgotten? 

Anna picked herself up slowly and headed downstairs towards her room. She stood staring at her door, debating whether to go in or nor after yesterday. She chose to go in, thinking how angry her mother will be if she wasted any more time. With a trembling hand, she reached for the handle and opened the door. Her little blonde head peeked in and saw…not a soul in sight. 

She sighed with relief and started to look for something to wear. She found a sleeveless gray dress and, after pulling a spider of one of them, put it on. Any other 3-year-old girl would have screamed at the sight of any insect, however Anna was used to spiders, because the basement was full of creepy-crawlies, and that was where she slept, usually to hide from the ghost's in her room. 

Anna's room wasn't even considered fit for a child. It didn't even contain a bed, but Anna was used to this; in fact, she found it lucky that she had a roof under her head at all. The white paint on the walls were starting to were off and on the corner of the room sat a tattered old blanket, which she had used for sleeping. 

Manami and Akira Kyouyama had never bothered to look after their daughter thinking it was pointless and a waste of time ever since they found out about her powers. Anna had to scavenge for food herself if not in the house then outside the forest close to their house and they weren't planning to take her to school since she would be doomed to die a young age anyway. At least, that's what they thought, but they had no idea how wrong they were. 

Anna's parents only used her as a slave; a servant for themselves. Everyday Anna was subjected to cleaning, cooking, and following order's such as " Get the groceries" or " Go wash the dishes" 

In such a situation, it was amazing how a youngling like Anna could survive all of the work not to mention the beatings she received between her chores, but somehow during the years she has gained incredible intelligence learning how to cook at the age of 3 and much more, yet it doesn't matter how high one's IQ is. Intelligence still cannot solve a mystery of how much your own parents hate you. 

Since Anna was an Itako, her parents did everything to erase the existence of her. Photograph's, toys, clothes were wither thrown away or burned. They did everything to make sure no one knew about her. Now all Anna had was one or two dirty dresses, an old blanket, and her memories. But Anna possessed much more than that, yet she had no idea of being an Itako. 

When she was dressed, she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath old newspapers and books. It looked as though Akira was working more than usual; why did that seem odd? 

Exactly why he wanted to work overnight was a mystery to Anna, as Akira hated his job as a lawyer-unless of course it meant not being anywhere near Anna, and tried to hit her for any faults or mistakes, but he couldn't often catch her. Anna may have been scrawny and weak, but she was extremely fast. 

Perhaps it had something to do with being so skinny or living in the dark basement but Anna had always been small and thin for her age. 

She looked even tinier with that small sleeveless dress she had been wearing since the age of two but Anna didn't grow much over the year. Anna had pale white skin, long hair, and huge dark onyx eyes with very long dark lashes. She was very thin, she usually wore old dresses that had holes in it because of the times Anna had fallen from the impact of the hits she had gotten from her parents. 

The only thing Anna liked about her appearance was her extremely long golden hair. She never had her hair cut, because of her parents thinking it was too much of a bother. She wasn't complaining though; when she was, alone she spent her time playing with her hair, either braiding or just combing it with her small fingers. 

"Obey first."-was the first rule for an _almost_ quiet life at home. 

Akira Kyouyama entered the kitchen as Anna was turning over the bacon. 

"Tie your hair!" he shouted, making Anna jump in fright. Anna quickly braided her hair and tied it with a string lying on the floor. 

About everyday, Akira looked critically at Anna and yelled at her to tie her long hair. Anna must have had more orders than all the soldiers in an army put together, but it made no difference; she had to obey and would rather work herself tired than face the horrifying consequences. 

Anna was frying eggs by the time Manami arrived in the kitchen. Anna looked like a lot like her mother with her pale skin and slim figure. She too had long blonde hair except hers was waist-length and curly and brown watery eyes that usually held fiery rage towards Anna as though she had betrayed them. 

Her father was also a blonde, with black eyes, which held no warmth, only coldness and anger. He was tall and his body was well built making this a great advantage for him to cause as much pain as possible for Anna whenever he hit her. 

Anna put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Manami, meanwhile, was discussing their trip to North Korea. Her face fell. 

"What do you mean "it's going to be longer than 2 days"? The deal was that it shouldn't take longer than a day!" 

Anna's mother was the secretary, and was asked to accompany her husband on the trip. 

"Don't blame me, woman! Is it my fault that the boss decided to take a vacation right at this moment?" he argued back. 

"All right, but still you could have said this to me earlier." Manami said, going red in the face. Anna, who could see a huge fight coming on, began to scrub the floor clean as fast as possible in case both of the adults would have taken her anger out on her. Akira obviously scented danger too, because he said quickly, 

"Well, incase you forgot the conference was only mentioned to us yesterday." 

She thought for a moment. It looked like she was going to burst with anger. Finally she said slowly, 

"Fine, just forget it." 

At that moment, the telephone rang and Manami went to answer it while Anna continued to scrub the kitchen floor with a lot of effort put into it. She was about to stand up from her kneeling position when her mother came back from the telephone, looking both angry and annoyed. 

"Bad news Akira, the trip has been extended to a week." She jerked her head in Anna's direction, who didn't move from her spot. 

Akira glared at her, but Anna's heart gave a leap. Every time her parents went on trips, Anna was left behind on her own. But she didn't seem to mind that much At least she wouldn't receive any beatings. But the two of them wouldn't leave Anna alone for more than a day or two incase they find something out of the ordinary. 

"Now what?" said Manami, looking furiously at Anna as though she had planned this. Anna knew she ought to feel sorry that her parents were burdened with her, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole week before she had to endure any sharp blows from her parents. 

"We could postpone the conference, and shorten it," Akira suggested. 

"Are you stupid? We could get fired! And I'm not wasting my time on figuring out what to do with this!" Anna could feel herself being pierced with her fiery eyes. 

They often spoke about Anna like this, as though she wasn't there-or rather, as though she was something brainless that couldn't understand, like a barbarian. 

"What about persuading someone else to go instead of us, what about our substitutions, what's-their-name?" 

"On holiday in Rome," snapped Manami. 

"We could just leave her here," Akira said hopefully. 

Manami looked as she had been hit over the head with a mallet. 

"And come back and find the place in ruins?" she snarled. 

"I won't do anything bad…" Anna whispered, but they weren't listening. 

"Maybe we could take her with us," said Manami slowly, 

"…and leave her in the hotel…" 

"Manami, we've been though this before! I'm not showing everybody our shame, it's bad enough that she's our daughter!" he shouted making Anna whimper. 

Half an hour later, Anna, who couldn't believe her luck, was sent off to sweep the front entrance, without any slaps involved for the first time of her life. Her mother and father hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, thus coming to the decision of leaving her here. After all, what harm could a little 3-year-old blonde do? 

They had no idea of how wrong they were… 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_**Authors Note**_: …What can I say? I have a very dark imagination, but don't get me wrong! It doesn't mean that I only write about people suffering. 


End file.
